Nightfall
by 09B30Z96
Summary: Pansy Parkinson wants a fresh start and so she makes a time travel potion and she time travels to the year 2011 to live with muggles in La Push.Will everyone find out about her magical world and will she find out that she is in love with a shapeshifter?


Ok I'm just gonna say I know very little about Harry Potter, I do know some characters but not many. If anyone would help me write in the Harry Potter stuff it would be greatly appreciated. If any thing is incorrect I will rewrite this. Oh and Lavender is friends with Hermione.

Nightfall: A Brady Fuller Love Story

At Three Broomsticks

Pansy Parkinson's POV

I sighed as I saw Draco with that Astoria Greengrass girl. The war is over and they got together. Hermione is with her boyfriend Harry and Ron is with his girlfriend Lavender snogging. I saw Ginny with her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Susan Bones smiled at me as she went to go her room with her boyfriend Seamus. Draco wasn't the only one that changed for the better I guess. People actually like me now. I see Harry walk up to me "Hey Pansy" I smiled "Hey" I hugged them. "Everyone I have an announcement. I'm moving to America" Hermione gasped "Why?" I sighed "I want to get a fresh start" they hugged me and I saw Draco looking sad "I'm gonna miss you Pans" I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "I'll always love you even if I found another" he kissed my cheek "Same, no one forgets their first love" I smiled and went to grabbed my bags. I had made a time travel potion and I was going to go to the year 2011. I changed my hair color to a light brown and I made it longer. I gave myself tan skin and sighed leaving the 90's behind. La Push Washington here I come.

In La Push

Brady's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I walked into Jake and Leah's house with Maggie Cullen Seth's girlfriend. I saw everyone with a huge sign that said "HAPPY 18th Birthday" I laughed and hugged them. I tried hugging a very pregnant Leah, who was about to burst! I laughed as we kinda succeeded. I'm happy for her and Jake, we are all making bets that she gonna give birth to puppies. I was laughing and having a good time when a girl in a grey sweater and jeans appeared out of no where. Everyone looked at her and Leah without hesitation brought her in. Emily and Sam glared "who are you!" Leah growled "Hi hunnie what's your name?" Leah became like a pack mother to us, Emily was not happy about this. She smiled and said in a British accent "Hi my name is Pansy Parkinson" Leah smiled back "I'm the beautiful Leah Black" Pansy laughed at Leah's dramatic ness. Sam growled at that last part and Leah rolled her eyes "The birthday boy is Brady Fuller" I winked at her and she blushed. "This bone head that's admiring himself in the mirror is Collin Littlesea, this resident douche bag is Paul Lahote, this hottie is Jared Cameron, this sexy man is Embry Call, this sex God is Jacob Black my husband, this asswhole is Sam Uley, this cutie pie is Quil Ateara, and this sweetie pie is my little brother Seth Clearwater. She smiled at everyone and Emily cleared her throat "oh and this little whore is Emily Uley" Emily and Sam glared. Leah took her stuff upstairs. Then more people popped up and we introduced ourselves. I saw Seth flirting with a cute blonde chick named Sally-Anne Perks. I saw Collin showing off his 'guns' to Jasmine Juniper. I saw another two of Pansy's friends Wistar Woad and Zinnia Ziegler. Pansy's friends would be staying with other members of the pack. Sally would stay with Seth in his mom's old house since his mom moved in with Officer Swan, Jasmine would stay with Collin, Zinnia and Wistar are staying in Sam and Emily's old house since they moved to the Makah Reservation into her old house, and I already live here since I have no family so Pansy is staying with me.

Pansy's POV

I was just finishing unpacking when Leah blurted out "I know you are a wizard" my eyes went wide. I turned around "W-what?" she smiled "I'm a wolf you have the smell of a wizard" I raised my eyebrow "what is that smell exactly?" she smiled "Like fresh flowers" I laughed. I went downstairs and went up to the tall boy Brady. "Hello" he smiled "Hey…guess we are going to be roomies" I nodded "Yeah…"

Draco's POV

I can't believe it….she's gone. My heart broke when I saw her leave its not that I was in love with her. Its just I've known since like well forever and it; I saw Astoria and smiled at my fiancée. "Guys I have an announcement to make!" Hermione looked sad "Your not leaving are you?" I hugged her "No….but I am going to marry Astoria!" Everyone hugged me and Astoria congratulating us. Ginny came up to us "Everyone! Did you hear about the new school that will be like Hogwarts but for small kids?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Well The Daily Prophet just said that by the year 2000 their will be a school called Hugsworth for ages 4-10." We rolled our eyes. Ron laughed "What rubbish!" we laughed. I smiled at Astoria and kissed her. Yes this was my life now and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
